Jean Grey
Jean Grey is a Protagonist in RWBY wiki Chronicles AppearanceCategory:Protagonists Jean Grey is a slender, fair-skinned guy with ashen hair and eyes the color of smoke. He is part cat, giving him the cat ears. He tends to be "creative" with his hair, doing whatever he feels like with it. His clothes usually consist of a black jacket with a black belt that carries his Sand vials. He wears black pants and shoes, and on his back flows a magnificent red cape made out of pure Sand. His weapon that he calls Fang is hidden in his jacket. His emblem -- when he's not forgetting to put it on -- is usually hanging from his belt. In his infected form, his skin is pale, his pupils, yellow. The more he uses his abilities, the more pallid he becomes. He hides his appearance by wearing a mask he calls the mask of the liar when he is out on missions. Costumes - Fifty Shades: Jean now wears a suit and tie. You get the picture - Permanent Infection: Jean always looks like he is infected - They aren't real: Jean wears a black long sleeve shirt, jeans, and wears the headphones with cat ears on them - The Host- There are tears all over Jean's clothing, Jean is very pallid, his eyes practically glow yellow. Personality Jean is a quiet guy until he gets to know you. As much as he likes people, he often tries to isolate himself when strangers surround him. When he gets to know people, his true colors start showing. He is a guy who isn't that serious. A guy who always has a smile on his face, who is sometimes cocky. A bit of a prankster, too, now and then. He tends to talk behind a person's back when he doesn't like them, even starting fights ― and all sorts of fun stuff ― with them. He doesn't like staying in the city, and would prefer to stay out in the more forested areas. When it comes to combat, he tends to be crazy. He says things like, "Are you even trying?", "Yeah.... I'll call the doctor," — at times, even, "I'll hang you with your own *insert organ here*." When wearing the mask of the liar, he goes back to his quiet, serious stage; He only responds when he is talked to, even outright ignoring people if they aren't helping him. When he is in his infected form, previous relationships do not matter to him. The only thing that matters is that the enemy is dead. Unfortunately, he confuses allies as enemies, too. Once all real enemies are defeated, he usually goes back to normal, other than some special circumstances. Backstory Born into a family of hunters and huntresses, Jean was fated to be a hunter. His practiced in the local academy in WinterIron During his time as a hunter, he designed the weapons he would use for the rest of his life. A light weight cleaver blade, and a small handgun. He passed his lessons with flying colors. Finding out he had to work in the city, he requested to be stationed in the outer borders of WinterIron instead, which the government (happily) allowed. His station allowed him to live quietly and peacefully among nature. All he had to do was check passer-bys, investigate any suspicious activity or buildings, and kill grimm every once in a while. It was an easy life, he even let himself start having friends. During one of his days when the day was quiet, a group of men came to him, weapons drawn out. Each one of them had the Anarki Fleet flag on their armor. Jean said, "Put your weapons down, and no one gets hurt." The men laughed at him, and suddenly one swung his weapon towards Jean. Jean quickly parried and swung back at the man with his sword, the impact knocking the man down. Everyone else started swinging at him, and Jean was forced to go on defensive, something he doesn't usually do. The man he had attacked was up on his feet, and, out of nowhere, Jean was hit on the back of his head, going unconscious. When Jean woke up, he found himself strapped to a bed with doctors watching him. He was about to breath a sigh of relief when he realized that he was in an Anarki laboratory, judging by the flags hung around the place. He looked up towards and saw a man or two watching him through a window, high up on the wall. This can't be happening, ''he thought. He knew Anarki captures civilians and soldiers for experiments but he never expected that he would be one of them. As a doctor injected a syringe into him, he silently accepted his fate. For a second, all was dark. Opening his eyes, he saw that all the scientists lay dead, all with two small puncture wounds at the neck. When Jean looked up, through the window, he could see the silhouettes of the men leaving. He pulled at the straps, and they broke easily. ''What? He walked out of the room and found his equipment lying right beside the door. Along with his equipment, he found a mask. The mask had a note. "a gift from us to you". Without knowing why, Jean put on the mask. As he fixed the mask on his face, a cheerful voice started speaking from one of the hidden speakers in the mask. "Congratulations! You survived the test. This mask will hide your face whenever the medusear virus comes to effect". A small beep followed the message, and a robotic voice said, "The message has now been deleted". Medusear? ''Jean had never heard of it. He let the mask hang onto his belt and he left the building. When he left, he suddenly found himself back at the guard station in the outer edges of town. He looked behind him, and the entire facility had disappeared. ''That couldn't have been a dream.... It couldn't. He thought to himself. Later in the day, he heard a plea for help. He quickly ran towards the direction where he heard the plea. He observed behind a cover of a bush, a local trader being attacked by a thief . Jean didn't know why, but he put on the mask. He jumped out of the bush and said, "Weapons down, now". No sound came out. Suddenly, a robotic voice came from his mask. "Weapons down, now." The thief raised his gun towards Jean, and just as Jean was about to draw his own weapon, a black snake with glowing yellow eyes shot out of his shoulder and wrapped itself around the thief. Jean looked over his shoulder and saw that the snake was actually connected ''to his shoulder. Jean looked at his own hands and noticed how pale they were. He heard the thief say, ''"No, please, sir... Make it stop!" and looked up at him, his eyes shiny with fear, right as the snake bit into the man's skin. The snake slithered away from the thief's lifeless body and went towards the trader. Jean tried to stop the snake, but it was already too late. The snake had killed the trader, too. The snake then proceeded to climb up Jean's leg, and sink into his skin. Jean didn't know it yet, but he could control the snake. After a few months of training, he learn to effectively use the snake(s) in combat, and hide them when he wasn't fighting. He kept the snakes a secret because he knew he would be imprisoned — or worse — if anyone found out. The mask he kept hidden as well because if anyone found out it came from Anarki, they would assume he was an Anarki Fleet Member. Gear Though Jean used to have Strategies Jean has two forms, Normal and The Infected. He can use any of his abilities at both forms, but The Infected makes his abilities stronger (excluding Snake Fang). The Infected however, makes him hostile to any and all parties. This hostility will continue until either # Jean is defeated or # The battle ends The hostily may countinue after battles under these conditions * The enemy has control over Jean (mind control, some weird virus control, etc.) * Story elements Jean focuses on two things. Either rapidly attacking the enemy and giving them no chance to defend, or trapping the enemy allowing easy hits on them. If Jean is hit, he has three seconds to recover half the damage he took with his ability, Snake Fang. Snake Fang allows him to heal half the damage he took if he hits the enemy three times within three seconds after the damage has been dealt. Jean is a "squishy" character. A few hits could be his death. He can also be pushed around easily. This is worsened by the fact that Jean can not wear any heavy armor. Powers and Abilities Normal Parry - When used at the right time, the ability will stun the enemy. This allows Jean or a teammate to do severe damage on the enemy Bite - A snake shoots out of Jean's arm bites the enemy, dealing DOT damage. If attack misses, will leave Jean open to attacks for three seconds. Snake's Grab - This ability allows Jean to grab an enemy, and pull the enemy towards him. Using this ability makes Jean stay still for two seconds. Forced Transformation - John is now infected. (Can only be used once in a battle) The Infected Parry - When used at the right time, the ability will stun the person Jean is using this ability on. This allows Jean or a teammate to do severe damage on the victim of the ability. (Bonus damage if Jean is the one who attacks after the parry) Bite - A snake shoots out of Jean's arm and bites the enemy, dealing DOT damage. If attack misses, will leave Jean open to attacks for one second. Snake's Grab - This ability allows Jean to grab an enemy, and pull the enemy towards him. Using this ability makes Jean stay still for a second. The Medusear - For five seconds, all the disadvantages of Jean's abilities will be removed, and Jean's basic attacks and his abilities do twice as much damage. He gets to stay in the Medusear form for a second longer for every person he defeats. There is a one minute cool down before he can use this ability again. Passives Snake Fang - If Jean is hit, he has three seconds to recover half the damage he took with this ability. Snake Fang allows him to heal half the damage he took if he hits the enemy three times within three seconds after the damage has been dealt. Test Subject - Jean is stronger than a normal human/faunes. That's about it Quotes "I'm not one of you." "Get away. Now." - said right before infected form "I'm not sure I trust him/her/them." "That was fun.... I guess." Trivia His theme song is Daze. His theme song when he is infected is Streaming Heart. Gallery OC1 copy 2.png|Grey's emblem Credits *Character was created by User:WATTUP. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters